Snape's teen woman
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione / Snape. M-rated.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Author's note: This story won the honor of being number 800 for me.**

* * *

 **Snape's teen woman**

 **Hermione Granger may seem shy and insecure at times, but she can be naughty and sexual if she wants to.**

In secret she's had a crush on her Potions-teacher Severus Snape since third year at Hogwarts.

Right now she's in her sixth year. Actually sixth year began just 4 short days ago.

"Are you okay?" says Harry Potter as he enter the Gryffindor common room and sees his friend Hermione on the couch, looking very sad.

"Uh...really don't know. Please, I need my privacy. See my heart is in such damn conflict and..." says Hermione.

"I'll see you later then." says Harry as he grab the day's issue of the Daily Prophet from the table and then leave again.

"I guess..." mumbles Hermione, but Harry doesn't hear it.

Hermione feel that it's wrong for her to love Snape because he seem to hate her and he's way older than her and will probably always think of her a no more than a kid.

"Damn fucking fuck!" says Hermione in nager as she slam her fist hard onto the big rosewood table.

She wish there was someone to ask for advice, but she know no one who she trust enough to tell about this specific problem. No one, not Hagrid, not her parents, not Minerva...not even Harry or Ron.

At the same time, Snape is in his office, reading an old book that says 'Tenebris Baustibus' in silver script on the black leather cover.

"It's better this way. What she doesn't know shall not be a problem for her. This is better for everyone. As someone once said, the needs of the many holds greater value than the needs of the few." says Snape in his typical cold tone.

15 minutes later, Hermione slowly gey up from the couch. She simply needs to see him, even if she can't tell him how she feels.

"I can pretend I need to ask him about that weird new potion we had to learn." thinks Hermione as she leave the room and head down to Snape's office.

Once she is outside Snape's office, Hermione takes a deep breath in silence and then she slowly reach forward wit her hand and gently knock on the door.

"Miss Granger...what could you possibly want?" says Snape.

"Ask about the new potion you've been teaching us." says Hermione. "Does it really have the power to give extra pleasure to people?"

"Yes. Not that I have used it myself, but others have, of course." says Snape.

"Sorry, but why do you hate me, sir?" says Hermione.

"You're a Gryffindor and a damn know it all." says Snape. "Also because you're a friend of Mr Potter."

"For your information, Harry and Ronald are good guys and being a Gryffindor is not bad." says Hermione.

"Maybe so, but Mr Potter's father made me look like crappy fucking dumbass in front of this entire school once." says Snape.

"James Potter was a noble man. He'd never do that to anyone, not even you." says Hermione.

"A noble man, you say? Never! James Shit-Mouth Potter was just a sassy brat of a boy." says Snape.

"Sure, he was a prankster at one point in time. Later he became a noble gentleman." says Hermione as she pull off her robe.

"Miss Grager, what are you doing?" says Snape.

"I wanna show you my body. Maybe I can make you loooove me." says Hermione, all seductive and sexy.

"Stop that at once, Miss Granger. Put your robe on." says Snape.

"Don't you wanna play with me?" says Hermione.

"No. Get dressed again and get the hell away from here." says Snape.

"I don't think you want that, professor. Let's get naughty and hot." says Hermione as she pull off her shirt and then her white lace bra as well.

"Miss Granger, are you drunk, on drugs or just stupid...?" says Snape.

"No, no and no, Severus!" says Hermione with a smile.

"Did you just call me by my first name? Students aren't supposed to do that." says Snape.

"Tonight I'm your whore, not your student. A whore that you don't have to pay for." says Hermione. "Please fuck me."

"What...?" says Snape.

"Is your dick hard now? Can I see it please?" says Hermione in a slutty voice.

"Are you serious?" says Snape.

"Very much so, sir." says Hermione, her voice childish and sexy at the same time.

"Miss Granger, if you really has a thing for me, I will fuck you." says Snape as he take Hermione's hand and pull her into his office.

Snape close and lock the door.

"So you don't hate me, sir?" says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"I love you, my naughty little slut." says Snape.

Hermione pull down her skirt and lace panties and says "Bang my soft pussy."

Snape take off his clothes and then he gently makes Hermione bend forward over his desk and then he push his dick into her pussy from behind and starts to fuck her.

"Ohhhh, yes! Feels amazing!" moans Hermione.

"You've been dreaming about this, haven't you?" says Snape in a hard manly tone.

"Aww, Severus, yes, I have." whisper Hermione, her voice soft and very sexy.

"I hope you enjoy feeling my big hard dick up your damn wet teen-pussy." says Snape.

"Mmmmm, it feels sexy and fun!" moans Hermione. "I love it so much!"

"Good girl." says Snape.

"Harder, faster...please..." moans Hermione.

Snape starts to fuck Hermione really hard and fast.

"Oh yes! Me love this..." moans Hermione.

"I enjoy this as well." says Snape.

"Yes! This feels so good." moans Hermione.

"I'm sure it does, Miss Granger." says Snape.

"Call me Hermione." says Hermione.

"Ah, yes...Hermione, you're a really good little slut." says Snape.

Snape give's Hermione's ass a light spank.

"Oh, mmmm! Spank my butt, Severus." moans Hermione.

Snape spank Hermione again.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hermione.

25 minutes later.

"Fucking shit, yes!" says Snape as he cum inside Hermione's sexy pussy.

"Oh...yesss! So good." moans Hermione with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Hermione, we should do this again sometime." says Snape as he pull out his dick from Hermione's pussy. "I'm sure you'd love that."

"Yeah, we'll do this many more times." says a very happy Hermione with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Don't tell anyone. This has to remain our secret." says Snape.

"I understand, Severus." says Hermione.

"Good." says Snape.

Hermione is very happy as she walk back up to the Gryffindor Tower. She is finally Severus Snape's naughty sexy little teenage slut, just like she wants to.

 **The End.**


End file.
